Recuiting a Newbie
by Rainbow Dashy
Summary: This is a story about how Piers joined. (ps-this is now in paragraphs not in script form!)


_I am back with a new story!Don't worry this has paragraphs mot in script form!_

_I do not own Resident Evil._

* * *

I was listening to RE soundtrack and has so many feels okay so I have to get all these idea off my head.

FACT (from files in RE6):

All of the men in Piers family are in military for a long time (since his great grand father)

Chris was the one who invited Piers to join BSAA when he was 23 (2010)

Piers did not really enjoy his time in special force although he graduated with top marks from elite military academy

That trademark rifle (anti-material rifle) he was using was actually very hard to handle, it was meant to fire while lying down because of the recoil and the weight. So he has arms of titanium.

ENJOY

* * *

Recruiting an newbie

It went like this every year. Chris will visit various camps to recruit men and women capable of defending the world from bioterrorist. What he seeks are not only people with great military skills, but also people who are prepared to go through hell with his family of BSAA. Most of the time, he want to picked them on his own judgment but most of the time superiors and higher ups will recommend people to him. This year was no different; he was walking around the U.S. Army Special force headquarters to search for future BSAA members accompanied by a lieutenant who organized the tour. He took Chris to their veterans' practice field, men that had already seen many war and chaos, harden by the past combats. Chris can see it in their eyes, they have the same haunting eyes like he has, just cause by different things. They are not what Chris looking for; he didn't need these kinds of men on his team. One is enough for all.

He asked if he could look around on his own for a moment before decided who he will pick. He got plenty recruit already so he only needed one. Chris was walking to the cafeteria to get some coffee when he passed the shooting practice field. One young soldier caught his eye as that soldier was calmly picking up a rifle and went to shooting stance, standing. A buzzing noise rang as he shot 6 flying targets with quick succession that he thought it is very impressive. Instead of going for his coffee, Chris continued to observe the young man continue his practice diligently. It went on for almost 20 minutes and the young never missed a shot. Chris studied him carefully before he notice the gun the young man was using. It was an anti-material rifle. A special rifle that is designed to fire when lying down on the floor with tripods supporting because of its weight and recoil power is too much for the user to stand. And the young man was using it like it was made out of feather.

"He's using anti-material like a normal gun?," Chris wondered out loud as a veteran came up beside him. The man was in his late 50s with confident look and proudness on his face. He looked at the young soldier fondly.

"That boy is amazing, isn't he? I bet on all my money that he as good as those in the isolated VIP practice field," the man said, "I came to see him practice every day, very day to see him cracking that rifle. None of those veterans can hold it up for 5 minutes and let alone shooting straight."

"He never missed a shot," Chris remarked.

"He never missed since this first time I taught him how to shoot."

Chris looked the man and clearly understood what he meant. The man was that boy's father.

"If it weren't for his age, he would already been in many missions already. Many saw him as inexperience just because he was 23, too young to fight or face the real battlefield but trust me," the man looked straight into Chris eyes with seriousness, "that boy was born to fight for justice."

The man walked away silently as Chris still watched the young man practicing. It was really entertaining for him. Somehow, the boy reminded Chris of his old self, energetic and determined. He saw a lot of potential in the boy and hope that he will be one of the choice for his replacement in the future. As he was thinking this, the lieutenant came up to him and asked if he already made him mind with his choice. Chris can see from the lieutenant face they he was expecting him so say one of the veterans' names they tried to get him to recruit. What Chris did was pointing to the young man he was so attracted to.

"That young man was my choice."

The lieutenant was shocked and starts with all the protest on how he was too young, the inexperience and how he will be incapable of adapting to the real battlefield. All Chris did was simply said that he wasn't looking for experience at all.

And so a 23-year-old Piers Nivans was called to the office that day and was told that he have to pack his belongs as soon as possible.

Piers face paled and drench with sweat as soon as he heard it and stumbled on his words. "Did I do something wrong sir? You can punish me all you want but please you cannot fire me, please."

"Calm down kid, you were moved, not discharged," Piers calm down a bit, but his anxiety didn't improve at all. Chris saw this as an opportunity and stepped up instead.

"I saw what you did back there at the practice field kid, and I have to say that it was very impressive. That's why I want you on my team, the BSAA. We could use someone like you."

Piers accepted the offer quickly without hesitation. He was flabbergasted when he knew that the man that recruited him was the legendary Chris Redfield, one of his idols. On his way out he said farewell to his fellow colleague, get some tease by his friends like "good luck fighting zombies Hawkeye".

On his way to the BSAA headquarter, his soon-to-be new home, he asked his new leader.

"Why me? There are plenty of people who are far more experienced and better than me."

"You reminded me of myself when I was in my bright young days."

When they reached the headquarter, Piers was greeted by the members of BSAA, both old and new. Jill Valentine showed him around before gathered every one and introduced Piers to the Alpha team. Chris gave him a brief description on what will happen next and told everyone about his skills with sniper. It made him flattered, to be praised by someone as legendary as Chris Redfield.

"One more thing you should know Piers. Here, you are not only a member, but you are also a part of this family. We are not expendable soldiers. I don't want anyone to go sacrifice themselves needlessly so always stick together no matter what. And remember that we always got your back," Piers was moved by that speech. He finally felt that he belong here more than back in the Special Force. Just as Chris went back to enjoy his dinner, Piers turn to Jill.

"Is he always this awesome?"

Jill can only rolled her eyes.

* * *

~I hope u love this story~

With lots of Love,Dashy~


End file.
